brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7680 The Twilight
Ahsoka Tano Rotta R2-D2 |Price = |Ages = 9 - 14 |Released = July 26, 2008 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars |Instructions=4540871 |Booklet 2=4540872 }} 7680 The Twilight was released on July 26, 2008 as part of the LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars line. Included are Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Rotta, and R2-D2 Minifigures. Description Some of the key features of the Twilight include a detachable escape pod, rotating laser cannon, opening cockpit, extendible legs, and the ability to position the bottom wing in flight formation or landing formation. Cockpit: The cockpit interior features two seats for Anakin and Ahsoka, and a 1x2 plate with centre stud between the two seats for Rotta to be seated. In front of both of the seats are two different control panels positioned in the interior area of the forward section of the cockpit. On one side of each seat is a lowered section with a 1x2 plate with centre stud where a lightsaber can be fitted into as shown on the right. Just above and behind the cockpit is a dual-laser cannon that can be positioned upright or on its side. Cargo Bay: The cargo bay features an orange cupboard for the oiling can to go inside and a grapple hook. The grapple hook can be wound up by turning the cog at the side of the mechanism. A minifigures hand can hold the grapple hook as shown on the left. The cargo bay can be closed off by a door that can be moved up and down and fixed into position. In front of the cargo bay is a landing pad for Anakin's Jedi Starfighter. However the landing pad isn't big enough for the Jedi Starfighter to sit on. Wings: The wings of the Twilight can positioned in either flight formation or landing formation. When in landing formation the bottom wing can be clipped into place on the underside of the starboard wing and then released with the press of a switch mechanism. The starboard wing features a rotating flick-fire missile in which two are included in the set though only one can be used at one time. The bottom wing features a laser cannon. Escape Pod: The escape pod can be opened up similarly to the bacta tank in 7676 Republic Attack Gunship and can hold one minifigure at a time. The escape pod sits on the port side of the Twilight resting on a TECHNIC pin just in front of the main engine. The escape pod can be detached from the Twilight and also features an engine at the rear. Background The Twilight was a refitted Corellian Engineering Corporation G9 Rigger freighter which was originally a Separatist ship. On a mission to retrieve Rotta the Huttlet, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were ambushed and their ship was destroyed. After a narrow escape from Asajj Ventress, they stumbled upon the ship and stole it from the planet Teth. Anakin then made some modifications to it, making the Twilight one of his favourite ships. He used the Twilight while rescuing R2-D2 from General Grievous. Notes * It was a Toys-R-Us exclusive in the US. * It is a Limited Edition set. * The set was discontinued from LEGO.com on December 10, 2009 in the United Kingdom and on November 29, 2009 in the United States. * In the instructions, it incorrectly says to put a stud one spot ahead of where it is actually supposed to be. * This set and Anakin's Jedi Starfighter were the last sets to include the original design of R2-D2. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7680.jpg|The set in its entirety 7680 Cockpit.jpg|The Twilight with open cockpit 7680 Open.jpg|The ship's cargo bay 7680 Stand.jpg|A profile shot of the craft Instructions References External links * Bricklink Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2008 sets Category:2008 limited edition sets Category:Limited Edition sets Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14